


Red Herring

by MalikRuttingAssassinAss



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationship, PWP, Teasing, mShenko, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalikRuttingAssassinAss/pseuds/MalikRuttingAssassinAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had been playing with each other for hours. Glances across the mess hall table became heated gazes. A subtle touch to the knee led to full on frottage beneath the table with a boot between Shepard’s legs, his cock hard and heavy grinding against the inside of his fatigues and the tread of Kaidan’s boot whilst stifling the moans with stew and James’ freshly baked bread."</p><p>Shepard gets Kaidan in the Starboard Observation. Or, has Kaidan gotten Shepard..?<br/>Warning: Explicit dirty talk. You have been warned... twice now.</p><p>Written to get the post-MCM expo excitement out of my system. IT HASN'T WORKED! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Herring

Kaidan quickly had decided there wasn’t much he could do to stop the _force of Shepard_ when he first met the man. And he’d never forgotten it.  
   
Running at a Reaper with only a tracking-beam gun, downloading his mind into the Geth consensus, diving into the bowls of the ocean with only a damaged Mech shielding him from millions of tons of pressure, his habit of accepting _suicide missions_ God knows how many times… Yeah, he’d complained, he’d warned him both before and after the incidents, but Shepard never listened.  
   
Which he’d just quietly rolled his eyes at when Shepard’s back was to him, or shaken his head and sucked in a quiet breath to quell his urge to pull rank.  
   
Shepard’s ship meant Shepard’s rules, even when it was under Anderson’s Command, it was still Shepard’s word the crew listened to. Especially Alenko.  
   
“Face down, ass up.” Orders are orders after all, still are regardless of the years gone by or the ranks Kaidan has gained on the younger man. The ranks become irrelevant as he bends to his Commander’s will both literally and figuratively.  
   
“Yeah,” The man hisses again. “Just like that, spread legs, soldier.”  
   
Kaidan obliges, of course. He moves slowly, teasingly and slides his arms under his head, creating a comfortable cushion for his cheekbone. If they’re going to do it on the sofa in Starboard Observation, then he’s going to save his face the red pressure marks the leather is bound to give him.  
   
They had been playing with each other for hours. Glances across the mess hall table became heated gazes. A subtle touch to the knee led to full on frottage beneath the table with a boot between Shepard’s legs, his cock hard and heavy grinding against the inside of his fatigues and the tread of Kaidan’s boot whilst stifling the moans with stew and James’ freshly baked bread.  
   
A soft kiss to Shepard’s lips when he’d leant round to wash his bowl beside his Commander developed into a harsh, bruising battle of tongues and teeth between lips as soon as the Starboard observation’s doors had sealed shut. A brush of a hand over Kaidan’s backside when they’d walked to the Mess hall together quickly deteriorated into grabbing after he’d ripped the fatigues from his lover’s body and bent to swipe a tongue over the sensitive pucker.  
   
“Oh damn, Shepard.” Kaidan chokes when he feels his CO press his cock to his entrance. “I need this so bad.”  
   
Shepard simply smirks, rolling his hips languidly against Kaidan’s cleft and applying little pressure to the area Kaidan hopes, very much so, Shepard enters soon.  
   
“How bad, Major?”  
   
“Shepard please.” Kaidan whimpers and tries to roll his hips back to get what he wants, but Shepard holds himself back, pulling his cock up against his belly and away from the Major’s perfectly shaped buttocks.  
   
“Tell me, Alenko. Tell me how much you want to take my cock like the little bitch you are.”  
  
“John.” Kaidan growls in warning, eyes flicking open to glare unappreciatively over his shoulder.  
   
“That’s Commander to you, Alenko. Now. Tell me how bad you need this…” Shepard bucks his hips forward, sliding his erection up against Kaidan’s lower back and grinning wickedly at the passionate eyes turned on him.  
   
“I need it so bad I’m forced to fuck with an insubordinate little shit, _Commander._ ” He suddenly snaps. “Now get on this or I’ll go get fucked by someone else, someone with a _lesser rank than you_.” He grimaces when Shepard’s fingers sink painfully into his hips, clawing at his flesh and leaving red trails as his grip ever tightens.  
   
“And who might you be talking about..?” Shepard growls and Kaidan can’t help to think if this was the tone Shepard had adopted when threatening the downed Reaper on Rannoch, or arguing against the Salarian Dalatrass when defending the Krogan, or when he’d confronted the Quarian Admiral for ordering the attack on the Geth dreadnaught, whilst he, Tali and Kaidan were _still inside_.  
   
“You’ve seen him working out, Shepard. You’ve seen those muscles, the way they almost rip his fucking shirt open.” Kaidan grins, turning over onto his back after slapping the hands from his hips. He slouches against the bend in the sofa, legs splayed open before him, moist with lubricant and pre-come. “He can get it, Shepard.”  
   
“Fuck you, Kaidan.” John snarls and reaches to rub his cock, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. “You talking about Vega?”  
   
“Yeah. I know you like what you see with him. I do too. He’d look so good sucking my dick. I’d tie you up and keep you in the corner, make you watch as he fucks me blind.” Kaidan sucks a curt breath and finds his own cock with his fingers, squeezing gently. “You love having control, you hate to lose it, but it turns you on so fucking much.”  
   
“Kaidan.” Shepard breathes.  
  
“Get in me, Shepard. That’s an order.” The Major snaps as he turns back over onto his hands and knees, then lowers his front against his arms. “Now, Shepard.”  
   
“Aye-aye, Major.” Shepard groans, pushing himself against his lover again before shoving forward and slowly filling him.  
   
“God.” Kaidan bites down on further speech and begins to roll his hips, his back curving and dipping with the movements as he slowly pulls off, then pushes back on to the Commander.  
  
Shepard leans over the biotic and finds his hands with his own. He pins them down, brow creasing as Kaidan continues to roll, pull forward, push back, curve his spine and breathe steady with his lips open against the leather sofa. The muscles shift and dimple beneath the skin, pop out when Kaidan uses the sofa for leverage and comes back to meet his hips.  
   
It’s slow, and Shepard likes to watch the way everything works beneath him, Kaidan knows this best of all, so he puts on a show.  
   
He continues, eventually pressing harder as he comes back and Shepard curses. He leans down and mouths the amp beneath the unique hair bump. The reaction is immediate. Kaidan seizes up and bends his head forward against his arms, whimpering as Shepard _sucks_ then _blows_ on the saliva left there. He feels how the sensation messes with his L2, the way it sends red herring signals to his Biotic nodes and prompts the blue aura to crackle over his skin.  
   
“Shepard.” Kaidan gasps.  
   
Shepard doesn’t thrust, hasn’t since pushing inside the Major and continues to watch the show playing out beneath him.  
   
Kaidan eventually begins to tremble from what Shepard could guess was a mixture of pleasure and exertion. He speeds up, pushing back harder and essentially fucks himself with all the power he can take from his knees.  
   
“John, move!” He finally cries when the power in his legs isn’t enough to get what he needs.  
   
Shepard doesn’t mock the Major, he obliges freely and tightens his grip on his lover’s hands.  
   
“I want you to come without touching yourself.” He breathes into his neck. “I want you to come screaming my fucking name, thinking about me and no one else, do you understand, Alenko?”  
  
“Yes sir, fuck, please- _please_.”  
  
“Good soldier.” John bites Kaidan’s earlobe, tugging it back before releasing it and pushing his nose behind the ear. “Keep fucking yourself on me, just like that, I’ll do the rest.”  
   
And Kaidan doesn’t question him. He knows Shepard will keep his word, and he does.  
   
He cries out when Shepard meets his movements. He releases a tirade of moans, curses and varying tones of John’s rank. It’s clear who’s won their little domination battle this time, and Shepard revels in it as he slams his leaking cock into the Major’s backside, hearing the man spill his name again against the sofa.  
   
“Come for me Kaidan, come all over the sofa. Come so hard that whenever you’re in here, alone, you won’t be able to forget what I did to you on this sofa. You’ll start squirming, trying to ignore how so fucking horny you are just thinking about it…” Shepard opens his mouth around Kaidan’s amp-port, panting harshly as he begins to falter. “And then you’ll touch yourself, in full view of that big window, cock in hand, teasing the vein, other hand cupping your soft balls.”  
   
The biotic arches, clawing his fingers into the leather of the sofa. He’s close, Shepard can feel _and_ hear it.  
   
“Then you’ll slump on your back, kick your trousers down to your knees and start fucking your hand like the little cum-slut you are.” Shepard hisses, feeling his cock swell inside the Major.  
   
“You forget one thing, John.” Kaidan whimpers and begins to seize up, mouth falling open as his eyebrows knot in reaction to the pleasure about to burst like a water balloon inside him.  
   
“And that is..?”  
  
“I’ll be thinking about Vega.” And he clamps down tight.  
   
Shepard tips his head back and barks out a curse as he finds his release. Kaidan’s coming too, the short aborted breaths and heavenly tight walls tell him that much, but he honestly doesn’t remember much else as he empties himself inside his lover, hips rolling to prolong his pleasure until he pulls free and lets his cock drop between his thighs.  
   
“You’re a fucking asshole.” Shepard groans, tucking himself back in his underwear and zipping shut his fatigues. Kaidan only chuckles breathlessly against his arms, before sitting up and rubbing the spit from his neck.  
  
“Got what I wanted, didn’t I?” He smirks.  
   
It’s in that moment Shepard realises he doesn’t have control.  
  
And hasn’t done from the second Kaidan’s boot had pushed up against his crutch under the table in the mess hall.  
   
He opens his mouth to say something, anything to reap back some sort of domineering allure, but it’s shattered when Kaidan finishes dressing himself and looks over his shoulder.  
   
“You should uh… _invite_ James up to your cabin, John. I’d like to see him break your push up record whilst taking my dick between his lips.” He smirks and saunters from the room.  
   
Shepard takes little pleasure in the subtle limp in Kaidan’s walk, especially with the image of James and Kaidan’s push up cock-sucking fetish that kindly settles in the forefront of his mind.  
   
“Oh, Shepard..” Kaidan calls out as he spins back and stops walking. The doors slide shut again as Kaidan moves away and closer to Shepard. “James asked for his _Blasto boxers_ back? He said you’d know where they are. I guess if you two are already on sharing boxers terms, it won’t be such a bother to let me have a little taste of him too, huh?”  
  
“Kaidan I-”  
  
“I’m not angry, Shepard. In fact, it’s pretty fucking hot…” Kaidan bites his lip once and smirks. “Tell me, does he fuck you?”  
  
“No, he’s only sucked me off once.” Shepard grumbles.  
  
“And the boxers?”  
  
“Strip poker.”  
   
“Hm.” The Major raises an eyebrow. “I want to be clear on this then. If we have an open relationship, then we tell each other when things happen, right?”  
  
“Right.” Shepard shifts awkwardly.  
   
“Well, then I suppose I should come clean about that time I had sex with Ash in the Mako whilst you were hunting for mineral deposits.” Kaidan shrugs. “Boredom and no ammunition do crazy things.”  
   
“Uhuh.” John frowned. “Anyone else?”  
  
“You know about the doctor in Vancouver. It was just one date, nothing serious.”  
   
“Who else?”  
   
Kaidan smirks. “Are you getting a bit possessive, Shepard?”  
   
“No. I just want to know who else you’ve fucked. I need to know whether you’re damaged goods, Alenko.”  
  
Kaidan drops the tease and folds his arms and Shepard curses himself for the slip in his control.  
   
“Shepard, you are the only man I have ever had sex with. I’ve never fallen so hard for a man before. When I came into this, I knew you were going to have fans, people who looked up to you, people who want to have sex with you or suck you off, whatever. But what they give you, whether it be a quickie in some barracks or a blowjob behind a few military issue crates, isn’t love. What I give you _is_. No one can give you that but me. _No one._ ”  
   
Shepard stares at the Major, blue eyes stark against his tanned features as he rolls over the smothered confession in his head.  
   
“Don’t get me wrong, I want you to be happy, and if being able to take pleasure from whomever when I’m not around to do it makes you happy, I’ll stand back and let you do it… but… Just know, I put everything into making love to you… and…” Kaidan shakes his head, sighing harshly. “I don’t know, I … I love you.”  
  
Shepard blinks.  
  
“I love you, John. You fuck me blind, you ignore my sense of reason, you don’t listen to me at the best of times and you probably don’t know how to love me back, but I love you… Doesn’t matter what you do.” He sighs. “Or who.”  
   
“Kaidan.”  
   
“You know, never mind, I should go.”  
  
“Kaidan.” Shepard says more firmly, stopping the Major dead. “I need you.”  
   
And Kaidan stops. He looks over his Commander’s expression, taking in the features he’s had so much time to absorb, but always finds one more scar or mole or wrinkle to note.  
   
 _I need you_ is so much different than _I love you_. I love you implies to Kaidan that Shepard enjoys his company, wants him around, likes to watch him sleep and hear him talk and taste his saliva when they kiss and share his bed.  
   
But Kaidan now knows that Shepard _needs him_. _Needs_ his presence in his life to function, to know who he is and what he fights for. Shepard _needs_ him to wake up in the morning, to get up out of bed and drag his ass through another battle in the war. Shepard _needs_ Kaidan around for the kisses that heal like no medi-gel can. He _needs_ the comfort and succour at night, _needs_ the arm wrapped around him when he wakes in a cold sweat to tighten and reassure him that it’s Kaidan’s breath against the back of his neck, not his N7 breather helmet rupturing under the pressure.  
   
Kaidan steps forward and slides his hands around Shepard’s waist. He clings, sliding his perfect nose against Shepard’s neck and quietly breathing in.  
  
Shepard _needs_ him for this. For silent reassurance, confidence, a reason to live, _needs him_.  
   
And Kaidan decides he can’t deny his Commander.  
   
 _His_ Commander. 


End file.
